Taking Control
by DumbledoresDisciple
Summary: Harry trains and decides to take the fight to voldemort after a tragic incident. Independantharry, powerfulishharry. R&R!


Chapter 1

It was time. Harry stepped lightly over to the window and, with his invisibility cloak on, proceeded to climb up on to the roof. He hopped onto his firebolt he'd carried up with him and rose high into the sky, never to be seen at no. 4 privet drive again.

Harry flew to the leaky cauldron where he rented a room for the night and ordered food to be taken up to his room for an early breakfast. As he ate, he thought back to the events of the last week.

FLASHBACK

Silence reigned in the drive back to the Dursley household from Kings cross. Harry's uncle Vernon had exploded at the start of the journey but had managed to calm down somewhat. He'd exploded because of the 'freaks' daring to threaten him and had taken his anger out on Harry, giving him a verbal lashing, because he was too cowardly to say anything when he was being threatened by Moody and Lupin.

When they arrived at No.4, the Dursleys went into the house, leaving Harry to carry his trunk and Hedwig's cage in by himself. When he had finally managed to drag them up to his room he dumped the trunk at the foot of his tiny bed and set Hedwig's empty cage up on his broken wardrobe and sat down at his chipped desk. He'd let Hedwig fly home instead of staying bunched up in the cage. He pulled out a piece of parchment and started to plan

Summer

Get money- Gringotts account or get job

Get new clothes and accessories, Hero not Hobo

Get new equipment for Training

Secure new lodgings

Escape from Privet!

Gather support

When he was finished the list, he started on No.1 and wrote a letter to Gringotts asking for details on the amount of money he had in his account. After he had finished the letter he sent it off with Hedwig who had arrived when he'd been making his plans. While he was watching Hedwig fly away, Harry had a sudden inspiration. He took out another piece of parchment and wrote..

To whom this may concern,

I am writing in the hope that you have a catalogue of the items you sell or something similar? If you do please send it to me and I'll send back the amount of money necessary for payment.

Sincerely

Harry Potter

He addressed the letter to flourish and blotts and left the letter on his desk for when Hedwig came back and sat at his desk reading his dada books until he fell asleep at the desk. He didn't notice when Hedwig came back and, after a quick rest, Hedwig took the letter in her beak and flew out of the window towards London.

The next morning Harry woke up and found that Hedwig had returned and the letter was missing. Putting two and two together, he thanked Hedwig and gave her an owl treat before putting the bag of treats away so that Hedwig couldn't purloin them. As he was putting them away, he was interrupted by a tapping at the window. The tapping was from one of Gringotts extremely unorthodox messengers. It was an ugly imp with a portkey who had obviously portkeyed onto the windowsill outside his bedroom window and was getting quite irritable. So irritable in fact that it was shouting several rude expletives through the window. Once Harry had gotten over the shock he went to the window and opened it, letting the ugly abomination into his room. The imp spoke in a thick cockney accent

"Alright guv? Took your bloody time openin' the burnt cinder!"

"Sorry, keep your tiny impy pants on!" said Harry, already slightly exasperated at the ugly and rude imp.

The imp was muttering "I don't wear Insects and ants you bloody Kuwaiti tanker!"

He handed Harry a letter and left by another portkey, but not before making an obscene gesture at Harry. Harry just shook his head and turned away muttering about how he'd love to tear the imp a new hiney. He opened the letter and 2 keys fell out. He picked up the keys and put them on the desk before reading the letter, it said

Mr. Potter,

It is my duty to inform you that your presence is required at Gringotts bank on the 31st of July, where you will come into your full inheritance and then I will be available to discuss the subject you wrote to me about in your letter. You will be informed of all possessions money and properties you have and I will be able to answer any questions then. If you cannot come on the date above, then please send an owl by no later than the 27th to inform us so that we may make arrangements for another day. The silver smaller key is your portkey to the bank and you trust vault key while the golden key is your key to the vault that was set up to take all the gifts you were given after the first downfall of You-Know-Who.

Sincerely,

Griphook.

Harry quickly scrawled a reply that he'd be there and then sent Hedwig off before moving on to the 2nd, 3rd and 4th parts of his plan. He had asked Tonks last year if she could attain certain documents including a driver's license and emancipation papers for him. Tonks had come through spectacularly and had gotten him almost everything he'd ever need including a credit card. He got dressed in the best rags he could find, took his papers and credit card, and then went to the kitchen to have breakfast. When finished, he walked out of the house and to the train station. He got on the first train to London, getting off near the shops he'd been recommended by Hermione and tonks. He bought trainers, shoes, boots socks, boxer shorts, short, t-shirts, dress shirts, jumpers, hoodies, jackets, gloves, hats, jeans, tracksuit bottoms and an Armani business suit. After paying at several different stores for brands like FCUK, Adidas, Nike, Ben Sherman, Lacoste, Reebok, Quicksilver and Levi's. Harry stopped for lunch at a small café before continuing on to a car dealership where he liked three cars, an H1 Alpha Hummer, an Mk 3 Roadster and a GTM supercar. After buying all three but only taking the hummer just now, arranging to pick up the other two sometime during the week, Harry packed all of his purchases into the hummer and drove away. Next was electronics shopping and he bought lots of things like and I-pod for while he trained and things for around his new house he would be buying, like a lap top, a DVD player, a video player, a games console, a TV and a hi-fi, while at it he also bought a new mobile phone. He had also bought a lot of gym equipment, arranging for it to be kept in storage until he found a suitable place to live. Now it was time to let go a little, and get a tattoo. At the tattoo parlour he decided on getting a panther on his right shoulder blade and a couple of Japanese symbols that translated as hope, peace and love on his inside fore arm.

After getting the tattoo's and seeing the estate agent about a house Harry went home, and took out two bags of clothes and his mobile phone but left the rest in his hummer. As he was doing this he was being watched suspiciously by aunt petunia but she stalked away sulking after he sent her a glare. He dragged the bags up to his room where he emptied them on his bed and proceeded to fill them up with his old rags. When they were filled and there were no more rags left, he dragged the bulging bags down to the bins and forced them in. Returning to his room, Harry tidied out his trunk and then put all his belongings in it save for his wand, his broom and invisibility cloak. All the time Harry was tidying his trunk he was wondering why Dumbledore and the order hadn't stopped him from shopping and everything, but decided not to dwell on it as he had plans to carry out starting with his appearance, he needed to beef up and he needed to get his hair cut and he would look a lot better if he didn't have glasses. Getting the yellow pages he looked up the number for an optometrist and phoned to make an appointment then he phoned a local hairdresser and made an appointment there as well. Beefing up would just be a matter of paying his aunt to feed him properly and then getting some training and exercises to do. Once he had arranged the appointments, he flopped onto his bed and fell asleep almost straight away for once not having any nightmares.

The next day Harry went to the optometrist and got contact lenses for until he could get them fixed permanently by magic. In the afternoon he went for his hair appointment and got it cut shorter with small seemingly accidental spikes with blue tips on them. 6 weeks later Harry drove his car to the leaky cauldron and parked it outside with all his belongings in it. He asked tom the bartender to keep an eye on it while he was away. Tom agreed and Harry paid him for his help and for being 'discreet'. Life was made a little easier in the 8 weeks he spent at privet drive during which he grew a bit and filled out and he'd also gotten a tan from when he'd been working out in the garden. At 2am on 30th of July Harry potter left privet drive forever.

END FLASHBACK

**A.N: PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you want Harry to have a girlfriend. If so suggestions are welcome and advice is also welcome for the story in general. **

**Thanks,**

**Dumbledore's Disciple**


End file.
